Vahi
The Kanohi Vahi is the Legendary Mask of Time and one of the most powerful Kanohi in the Matoran Universe. The Vahi was carved out of the Disk of Time on Metru Nui. History Many legends foretold the possibility of a Great Mask of Time coming into existance and the various powers it was expected to have. Despite this, no one was even sure if a Vahi could be made. Disregarding these facts and anticipating the potential creation of the Vahi, the Brotherhood of Makuta created the being called Voparak so that if the Vahi were ever to come into existance, it could be tracked down and taken for the Makuta. Metru Nui Shortly before the Great Cataclysm, Makuta Teridax (in the disguise of Turaga Dume) requested the Matoran Vakama to create a Great Mask of Time. Although he tried many times, Vakama was never able to make a functioning Great Mask of Time. It wasn't until after the Vakama had become a Toa Metru and helped to retrieve the Great Disks that he was able to create the Kanohi Vahi. Immediately after finishing it, Vakama used the Vahi against Teridax to slow his attacks down. However, Vakama's control over the Vahi was incomplete, and was unable to prevent himself from slowing down. However, the sacrifical intervention of Turaga Lhikan stopped Vakama from his cetain doom. After this Teridax tried to put the mask on, but Vakama used a Kanoka disk to knock it off his hands and making it falling in the sea. Mata Nui Later, during his second trip to Metru Nui, Vakama recovered the Vahi and took it on Mata Nui. He later gave it to Tahu, who used it to prevent the Bohrok from putting the Symbols] on the [Nuva Cube]. Later, after returning to Metru Nui, the mask of Time was held in a security chamber in the Archives. ''Journey's End'' After Teridax was killed by an impact with Bota Magna, Voporak took the Vahi with him out of the Matoran Universe. ''Dark Mirror In the alternate timeline of ''Dark Mirror, Artakha never teleported the six Great Disks to the city of Metru Nui. Instead, he kept them for safety on his own island. Later, after experimenting with them, he discovered how to create the Mask of Time from them, which he did so. After Tuyet rose to power, she requested that Artakha allow her to take possession of the Vahi. Agreeing to do so, Artkha allowed the Matoran Jaller and the Toa Kualus and Bomonga to retrive the Kanohi from his realm. While returning from the island of Artkha, the Toa Empire's group encountered the dimensionally displaced Takanuva, who pretended to be one of them in an attempt to steal the Vahi. While traveling with them, Takanuva was spared by Lesovikk, who ambushed the group and took the Vahi for himself. Powers The Kanohi Vahi allows the user to control the Legendary Element of Time. This means it can be used to slow down, speed up and control Time in any other way. However, it is too much powerful to be controlled for much more than a few minutes, or the power would overwhelm the user himself. Example Usage Vakama used the Vahi to slow down time around Teridax in Legends of Metru Nui. However, he couldn't keep it from affecting himself also. When Vakama's concentration was disturbed by Lhikan's death, the mask power pulled back into itself and the Vahi was thrown away. Known Wearers *Toa Nuva Tahu Nuva - Briefly *Toa Metru Vakama - Twice; briefly Quotes Trivia *The Vahi was going to appear in and come with the canceled game BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui, but was instead given away at various promotions. Later, the mask's popularity led to it being in 2003 story, the Legends of Metru Nui movie/book, and Time Trap. *The Vahi's color changed from gold to orange between the Metru Nui and Mata Nui saga because of the effect of the water it was in. Category:Kanohi Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Time Category:Matoran Universe